ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Fighting Royale 3
|director = Geo G. |producer = Geo G. Michael Wildshill |designer = Gingo Animation Universal Animation Studios Creative Step Studio Weta Digital Blur Studio |artist = Geo G. |writer = Geo G. |composer = Michael Giacchino |series = Fighting Royale |platforms = PlayStation 4 Xbox One Nintendo Switch Microsoft Windows |released = PlayStation 4 Switch, PC, Xbox One |genre=Fighting |modes=Single-player, multiplayer }} Fighting Royale 3 is a 2018 crossover fighting video game developed by Gingo Interactive and published by Activision. It is the third installment in the Fighting Royale series. Although Gingo characters returned in the third installment, "Gingo" is not used in the third Fighting Royale title unlike its first two predecessors, Gingo Fighting Royale (2002) and Gingo Fighting Royale 2 (2008). Fighting Royale 3 follows the series' Super Smash Bros.-esque gameplay: controlling one of the 45 playable fighters, players must use differing attacks to weaken their opponents and knock them out of an arena. The game features a variety of single-player and multi-player campaigns and mini-games. Like all of the other Fighting Royale installments, Fighting Royale 3 features characters, items, stages and music from various Gingo franchises, along with some third-party franchises. Gingo began developing the game in March 2009 after the success of the second game and announced it at E3 2010 with a planned release in 2012. It suffered numerous delays, drawing speculation that the game would not see release until it was reintroduced at E3 2016. The game was first released for the PlayStation 4 on July 27, 2018. It was met with mixed to positive reception and sold over 8 million copies by February 2019. Versions for Microsoft Windows, Nintendo Switch, and Xbox One were released on July 26, 2019. Gameplay Coming soon! Playable characters * Gabriel Garza * [[Gabriel Garza|'Classic Gabriel']] * [[Gabriel Garza|'Reboot Gabriel']] * Roge Garza * [[Leno Garza|'Leno Garza']] * [[Cole Garza|'Cole Garza']] * Claire Jones * Vio * Hatty Weasel * [[Allo Frog|'Allo Frog']] * BJ Wilson * Wally Wilson * Niz Chicoloco * Pip * Giggs * [[Kelly|'Kelly']] * Eris * Ligo * Ama * Chrysocolla Reed * Sam Reed * [[Jet Servo|'Jet Servo']] * [[Geoff Delmer|'Geoff Delmer']] * Jenny Zoom * Iken * [[Boro|'Boro']] * [[Collect Aliens|'Collect Aliens']] * Deon Splatt * [[Fiox|'Fiox']] * [[Magina (character)|'Magina']] * The Pandemoniums * Peri Dazz * Zina * Zipper * Tab * [[Rebel|'Rebel']] * Sinbad * Marina * [[Proteus|'Proteus']] * [[w:c:gingo:Metro Cone|'Metro Cone']] * [[w:c:gingo:Bernard|'Bernard']] * Jamo * Keena * Busho * [[Woody Woodpecker|'Woody Woodpecker']] * [[A.C.E.|'A.C.E.']] * Cool Spot * [[w:c:gingo:Caesar|'Caesar']] * ''Violet Parr'' * ''Hiro Hamada'' * ''Baymax'' * ''Addie McCallister'' * ''Peni Parker'' Bold text indicates that the character needs to be unlocked to be playable. Italic text ''indicates that the character is downloadable. Stages ''Coming soon! Plot Coming soon! Voice cast Coming soon! Development Coming soon! Pre-release and unused content Reception Coming soon! Gallery Cover arts Coming soon! Logos Coming soon! Artwork Coming soon! Screenshots Coming soon! Wallpapers Coming soon! Trivia Coming soon! Notes Category:Video games Category:2018 Category:2010s Category:Fighting Royale Category:Fighting Royale 3 Category:Fighting Royale video games Category:Crossovers Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Xbox One games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Windows games